Ser Mago-bloguero
by JKMadHatter G27
Summary: Cuando eres joven, te gusta escribir, pero para contar no tienes más que el resumen de tus desventuras. O del pensamiento raro que Takeru tiene al pensar que las Hadas son la mala suerte del mundo real. /Takeru centric. Mimato de transfondo, ligero Takeru/Mimi. Para Scripturiens, del Intercambio: Fic de Fics. Proyecto 1-8.


**Renuncia:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Personaje:** Takeru centric. Mimato de transfondo, ligero Takeru/Mimi.

 **Advertencia:** Posible Occ, semi UA.

Para _Scripturiens_ , del Intercambio: _Fic de Fics. Proyecto 1-8_. Inspirado en _Dépaysement_ de la misma autora.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

 **SER MAGO-BLOGUERO.**

 **...**

Hace algún tiempo, cuando el blog que Takeru manejaba aún no tenía nada, Hikari no evitó preguntar: _¿Qué opinas del amor, Takeru?_ que, en su momento lo descolocó haciendo que el portátil se le cayera de las manos pero, que para su suerte, no pasó a mayores como quedarse sin computadora.

En ese entonces sólo suspiró mientras sus manos se movían conforme a lo que pensaba realmente en el portátil que casi rompe.

A veces, cuando aún con Mimi se encontraba, rememora, no podía evitar pensar en los viejos tiempos aquellos en el Digimundo, ambos niños y sin mucha más diferencia que la edad, la altura y la mente creativa. En cuanto a imaginación, Takeru ha de recalcar que Mimí tiene el alma llena de hadas, duendes, de amores principescos y de finales felices, el cual contrasta cortantemente con el suyo.

Si habla de Hadas, Takeru dirá que sólo existen en cuentos de princesas, que en la realidad lo más cercano a ellas es la suerte —a veces buena, otras mala—, que, hace mella, él no posee y que muchos como él corren con la misma suerte. De duendes, amores y finales felices no cabe duda que no son más que cosas bonitas que se les cuenta a los niños pequeños para que duerman bien y sueñen con un mundo mejor del que figuran sus padres.

Sin embargo, la realidad es la materia más difícil de enseñar.

La realidad se la aprende de grande, cuando caminas por los pasillos de la escuela y encuentras a lo que sería tu primer amor —en ese entonces el único—, cuando encuentras que acercarte a esa persona cuesta más que pasar el último nivel de tu vídeo-juego preferido y que es preferible gastarte todos tus ahorros en la juguetería de la esquina a la cual ya no vas más sólo para recordar lo fácil que era la infancia.

Aunque al final, uno sabe que terminará comprando algún libro de título raro, una que otra película de acción recomendada por Hikari y un CD con todo un chorro de música de quién no te fijas el autor pero que seguramente habla de lo difícil que es la juventud y el no poder hablar tan bien con alguien a quién cuando niños te bastaba un: _"¡Hola, Mimi! Cuánto tiempo"_.

— _Es que ahora vas con otras intenciones_ —razonas—, _ahora sientes las mejillas arder y que te caigas por los pasillos al observarle reír es el menor de tus problemas_.

Levantarse, limpiarse los pantalones y reunir toda tu dignidad, es también más digerible cuando tu amor termina en nada cuando es Yamato quién, en una de esos tantas apuestas frente a la consola, te cuenta que ha empezado a salir con ella.

Al final, le ganas de puro despecho mientras ves de sacar tu copia del libro de _Magos y los secretos que no deben ser develados_ para darle una lectura rápida a ver encuentras algo con qué maldecirlo de por vida para que no pueda volver a usar un mando nunca más en lo que le resta de vida para terminar aprendiéndote un sin fin de trucos con cartas y lazos y una rara y sobrenatural historia de amor entre un mago y un enorme Dragón rojo que un día le quemó los cabellos y lo dejó calvo.

 _Todo por amor_ , ha de habido repetirse el pobre hasta que le crezca de nuevo.

Y se ríe, Takeru lo hace mientras se echa de lleno en su colchón y se pone la película esa, dizque de acción, mientras imagina comer palomitas, salchichas, helados y todo lo que encuentra en el refrigerador para que su mamá llegue y le regañe por haber arrasado con toda la verdura.

— _Es que es tan ridículo_ —se repite—. _Siempre pensé que quién le gustaba era otra persona_.

Y es casi como un mantra que se repite una y otra vez a lo largo de la película para al final llamar a Hikari y decirle que de dónde se puede comprar la continuación de _La Guerra de las Galaxias_ que ha gustado y todo pero que en la tienda no tienen más. Ello para quedar en comprar un pasaje de tren para algún lugar que sólo ella conoce.

¡Pero como es la vida!

Giros, giros, pañuelos doblados en cuadrados y enormes círculos sin fin.

La vida te da la oportunidad, pero te la da sólo para aprender que, aunque a veces se intente, hay cosas que no están hechas para sólo ser como uno quiere. Ello lo aprendes de todos: de tu hermano, de tu novia —que, en serio, al fin lo era—, y, aparentemente, de ti mismo.

Por último, sin decir menos, lo aprendes también de la suerte que se disfraza de hada en los cuentos fantasiosos que, de algún modo, Mimí se encarga de desperdigar por todo el mundo y el suyo interno. Cuentos que —Takeru asegura—, terminaron en la mesita de noche de su cuarto y uno que otro estante a lo largo de su estadía en la casa cuando se quedaba a dormir y su mamá le preparaba un cuarto que no era más que el que Yamato tenía ahí, el cual muy usado no era.

— _Títulos raros, de algún lado tenía que sacar mi nueva manía_.

Ello además del gusto por la comida visualmente no saludable y de sabor extra-condimentado que, mediante su corta relación fue avanzando y el terror de su madre se hacía más evidente, terminó dándose cuenta de que esas manías no sólo eran de Mimí y él, que Yamato también las poseía. Y, cuando subió a su cuarto después de haberle dejado el paso libre a su hermano para ser feliz y prendió el reproductor de música, se dio cuenta de que las canciones que Yamato componía no eran más que resúmenes de los cuentos de Mimí.

Finales felices, duendes y hadas que cumplen deseos, corceles que viajan a la velocidad de la luz y una que otra estrella que te observa desde arriba.

Al final, te das cuenta que siempre tuviste la razón a medias: Los cuentos de hadas sí existen, pero no todas tienen el final feliz que uno esperaría. Y, recalca Takeru, existen porque cuando con Mimí estaba, no paraba de pensar que cuando eran niños a veces se tomaban de las manos y corrían por todo el Digimundo mientras Yamato no alejaba su vista de ellos porque, según él, cualquier cosa podía pasarle a dos despistados.

Existía cuando Mimí no dejaba de admirar con ojos llenos de asombro los múltiples trucos de magia que Takeru había aprendido, ni tampoco dejaba de existir cuando en vez de sentirse emocionada por el mago que quedaba calvo se reía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tampoco dejó de existir cuando Mimí, ya con Yamato, le sonrió y le susurró un _buena suerte_ mientras se iba para la estación a comprar un pasaje para ir a comprar la continuación de la _Guerra de las Galaxias_ a algún lado que, Takeru aseguró, no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba, pero que no le importaba porque era un buen final.

Entonces, como cualquier noche, Takeru cierra su portátil, no revisa el manuscrito ni lo corrige. Sólo lo publica mientras está fresco.

 _¿Y el amor?_ , se susurra a sí mismo.

Bueno, el amor es sonreír con las personas a tu alrededor, amor es sentir con los mismos. Amor es la esperanza del mañana. Amor es quedarse calvo mientras se acepta con todo el valor del mundo el fuego que amenaza con tirarte al suelo. Amor es leerse libros sin fin, escribir de experiencias, verse vídeos de acción y aprenderse trucos que no le sirven a nadie más que para hacer reír porque era una especie de Mago-Bloguero a morir. Amor es perseguir estrellas y subirte a trenes con destinos desconocidos.

 _El amor, sin duda, es la vida misma_.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **.**

Con esta especie de One-shot: uno, no tengo mucho que decir más que el fic en el que lo inspiré — _Dépaysement de Scripturiens_ — me encantó, pero no supe cómo añadir algo ya que lo sentí muy completo. Dos, en cuanto a la pareja, no es mi fuerte, pero espero que le guste. Y tres, en cuanto a desamores, no soy una experta, es más, soy bien fría en cuanto a ese tipo de emociones y de verdad espero que éste centric me haya salido lo más Takerunezco posible ¿? Jaja.

Gracias por leer.

Bye!


End file.
